memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 2014
Manually added subcats & other formatting? Hi, I just wanted to ask about a couple of the edits you've made after mine to check my understanding (as I'm not au fait with all the technical jiggery-pokery). The first is to the file:spacedock starship (2285).jpg image - Your edit summary states "please dont override by manually adding subcategories", but I don't really understand what this means as there doesn't appear to be any difference to the end result, so I'm hoping you can put me right? The second is that I don't know what you mean by "wtf formatting rly?" in the USS Ephrata edit summary. What are "wtf" and "rly"? I mean, I can see the changes that you've made, but just don't understand the summary. I'd never make it in Starfleet engineering ;) - Cyfa (talk) 22:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :There should be a clearer policy page to explain these issues but we've never really had time to create one i think. :Symbols in sidebar tables should be scaled to bout 40 pixels tall and all other images should be precisely 220px wide. i'm not sure why, but many users create articles with larger symbols and they choose other random sizes for photo images. we've discussed this before and previously decided that symbols should be small enough to line up several in a row (and be of approximate matched heights), and the images should be 220px. :Categories should use the DEFAULTSORT tag to set up category sorts as a default. that is why it is the default. other alphabetization schemes have been used or in absense of a sort tag, categories are individually sorted, which is not preferable. :the tag has "subcat=" fields to create custom categorizations in subcategories of Memory Alpha images. This is the only way people should create custom categories. people should NOT be manually adding "Memory Alpha images (Xxxxxxx)" categories - because the "imagesource" tag will create a duplicate categorization unless you fill in the field. so don't manually add those image categories. please. :furthermore, the correct way to add an image is with the prefix "file:" ... NOT the prefix "image:"... it almost seems like some users are using some sort of old template or are copy pasting from an old article made before the site started using formatting. -- Captain MKB 23:02, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Great, thanks. I think I understand most of it now. I'd read somewhere that sidebar images should be 220px wide, but hadn't seen anything about the size of symbols, so I'll go with the 40px from now on (although, personally I think they look too small unless there're more than four in a row). ::I get the DEFAULTSORT tag and have been using that where necessary, and will use the "subcat=" field for images now instead of the MA image cats (even though I still don't really understand the duplicate categorisation thingy). ::Thanks for clearing this and that lowercase stuff up, although I'm still none the wiser about "wtf" and "rly". Unless "wtf" means what I think it does, in which case, I hope you have a less frustrating day today than yesterday. -- Cyfa (talk) 09:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :I appreciate your willingness to decrease frustration. i have explained these things to others who still have yet to respond, over periods of years, but still contribute without caring about the issues that were communicated. it adds up and sorry if you took the brunt of it. :whenever you use the tag, it adds a category automatically. if you do not specify a subcategory, it will just add the base category for images. if you manually add a category, the base category still comes with the imagesource tag, and we have too many categories. the base category shouldnt be filled with images that are already in subcategories, manually added or not -- Captain MKB 05:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Images I thought i had been leaving the appropriate information on the images i've uploaded. If i've been forgetting something tell me what it is.--CC-1990 (talk) 18:22, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Immediate deletions You just deleted my page, with no warning? Not cool. -- unsigned :Very cool. -- Captain MKB 23:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) B.G. Robinson image Whats wrong with the B.G. Robinson.jpg image?. The other image shows her face sideways. I don't see the problem. Its the same image they use on Memory Alpha. Wait, you just don't like the image. I think my image is better than the other one. Maybe we should vote on it.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 12:34, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :She has silly expression on her face. I'd rather an image with a neutral expression. :And you certainly need to stop replacing good images for no reason -- i have warned you about this already - Captain MKB 23:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Why didn't you say that in the summary when you took out the image, i didn't know you had a problem with the image.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 00:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :You've made a habit of ignoring everything i have tried to communicate to you ... for years! how was i supposed to know you were going to pick today to start listening? -- Captain MKB 00:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) U.S.S. Virginia page Sir I created a page after a ship I designed myself. I nabbed it after a cruiser my father served on to honor him and now they are trying to delete my page. I am a member of Redemption Fleet an IMVU roleplay group and we wish to share our stories and ideas. Please help me. CptCassidyJohnson (talk) 14:48, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi CapitanMike, thanks for the message** I've been a fan of the sight of a long time and just wonted to give something back. At the moment I'm just getting to know how to use the sight. I'm shore that I will have a few questions and will need some help from time to time. Many thank** Jethro :) Aestes27 is still at it Heads-up in case you hadn't seen it yet. No sooner did the lock of the page expire than went right back in and futzed with it again. --StarSword (talk) 20:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC) He's come back and is up to his old tricks. See . I've already reverted him. --StarSword (talk) 20:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) URL for ya Try http://trek.wikia.com out :) talk2ty 03:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Didn't Martok die only in the Online timeline? If so, shouldn't we specify that on his page's template?--DarthKenny (talk) 04:04, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :STO 2393 is the only timeline we know aboutt in 2393. since it is the only 2393 timeline, what are we specifying? we specify 'sources' here, not 'timelines' - Captain MKB 11:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Head's up: unreg'd IP impersonating a moderator needs an IP ban. On some sort of anti-''STO'' crusade on the forum and threatening people with bans. --StarSword (talk) 03:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like needs the boot as well. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:20, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Please notice the times on those. Well over a year ago. -- sulfur (talk) 12:38, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Jesus... that's what I get for looking at two separate users' contributions at the same time. I got the dates mixed up. Whoops. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:21, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Categories Thanks for the heads-up regarding categories. My apologies about forgetting about them. Can I ask if there are any rules about what categories to apply? Merci! --Igorlex (talk) 16:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Igorlex, please use your powers of observation to see the categories added to the articles you created, as myself and other editors did the work of adding those for you. in general, a person should be categorized by their species, date of birth/death if known, their allegiance to any organization, their occupation, rank or title. in particular, starfleet persons should have categories for their rank, specialty AND the time period they served, as well as the main Starfleet category. :Since you are obviously an intelligent person, im sure that going back and taking note of what was done will be easy for you - Captain MKB 00:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) New comic articles I just read your message on my talk page. I did not think i was forgetting anything except the New release stub. Plus i thought i should put down the limited information that was on Star trek website news. I'll try to find out what i've been doing wrong and correct it.--CC-1990 (talk) 20:47, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : I went ahead and created basic articles for each part of the Q Gambit using the CORRECT formatting. please use these as models. -- Captain MKB 07:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for putting the "useless gibberish" on the page Richard Castillo. I was only trying to be thorough. I fully understand your reason for removing the temporal displacement section on the page, and I will not re-add it or anything. - Goweegie2 (talk) 01:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Thoroughness is admirable, but it doesnt justify putting information in the wrong place. That part of the sidebar is solely there to explain people who have permanently traveled through time, not temporarily -- Captain MKB 01:53, August 27, 2014 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT and apology Hey Captain Mike, thank you for letting me know of this. I'm really sorry that we keep meeting up like this, really I am. Even though I've been using this site for a long time now, some things I eventually learn later on how to do (like communicating with you right now for example). I just thought those articles fit into those categories, and I want to help contribute so much. Incidentally, does the sorting just deal with characters that have a first and last name? If so, I will definitely try to do that in the future. If you were upset with anything that I did in the past, I sincerely apologize for my ignorance.--Humanoid21 (talk) 14:27, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Credit These are all mine. Can I get credit for them now? --LauraCC (talk) 16:38, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. IP edits cannot be associated with a user. -- sulfur (talk) 17:38, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Images. I never got an alert until now about the images. I thought that I had been uploading them right, this time. I've been uploading comic images and thus labeled them with the IDW label and sourced them. What exactly did I not do right? Roger Murtaugh (talk) 04:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC)